This invention relates generally to leashes and most specifically to retractable animal leashes, although the invention has application to use on things such as skateboards and surfboards and like devices.
With reference to animals and pets, most pet owners are either required to keep their pets on a leash or desire to do so to keep their pet under control. Normally, available leashes are in the form of some type of length of chain, strap or cord. Each time the owner wishes to take the animal out on the leash, he must find a leash and attach it to the pet's collar.
If the pet owner desires to release the animal at some location, he must unclip the leash from the animal's collar and allow the animal to roam free. At the time that he wishes to leash the animal again, he must reclip the leash to the collar. In some cases, in order to avoid unclipping the leash, the owner will allow the animal to roam free with the leash attached. This can cause damage to the leash, as well as to the animal.
With reference to skateboards and surfboards, either for training purposes or for specific tricks that are done by skateboard and surfboard riders, it is desirable to have a leash attached to the front tip of the board. If the user decided to release the leash, it would either drag on the ground or in the water. In the case of a skateboard, this would be dangerous since the lease could get caught in the wheels and in the case of a surfboard, it would be undesirable.